List of The Law of Ueki characters
The following is a list of characters from the anime and manga series, The Law of Ueki. Note: Japanese names are all in Western order (given name before family name). Main characters Kosuke Ueki (MS, JA) *Gender: Male *Age: 13 *Birth date: 4 July *Blood type: A *Ability: Change trash into trees *Ability Level 2: Undo the opponent's power *Romanized as Kousuke Ueki in the Animax version"The Law of Ueki." Animax India. March 15, 2007. Retrieved on July 23, 2009. Kosuke Ueki is the main character in the series. He is in Class 1-C at Hinokuni Junior High School. Ueki's ability is given to him by Kobayashi (a.k.a. Mr. K), who is also Ueki's homeroom teacher. His level 2 power is to undo the opponent's power. He can use more than one sacred treasure weapon at the same time because of his given ability. He is also seen wearing pinkish-red shoes during his first fight with Robert Haydn. Ueki is an unusually calm individual, and doesn't care about what happens to him. He can be found snoozing in class, letting children use him as a target for shooting soccer balls (or in one case, a surfboard),and also calling the police without panicking when he faces a gang of rowdy teenagers. However, he cares for people around them, even going as far as saving Robert Haydn from falling debris in the Dogura Mansion. According to a short profile of the main characters of The Law of Ueki (published in the end of manga vol. 16 by the author), Ueki's hobbies include cleaning up his town. In the first volume of the manga, Ueki is seen planting trees in the town park. Ueki is a genuinely kind person who is always trying to help people. Ueki is actually a heavenly being sent to Earth by his father in order to take part in this tournament. Being a heavenly being allows him powers beyond his tree-making skills. Ai Mori *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Birth date: 8 August *Blood type: A *Ability: Change her opponent into a glasses-lover (any glasses) Ai Mori is one of Ueki's classmates at Hinokuni Junior High School. When in a casual mood, Ai is usually upbeat and friendly, although she is often shown with a very shallow side, initially believing that all power-users (with the exception of Ueki) are dangerous enemies that can't be trusted. Still, Ai cares deeply for her friends, especially Ueki. She discovers Ueki's power early on, coming to a rather unusual conclusion and at first believing him to be an alien. Upon learning of the competition Ueki is in, she decides to back him up, to keep him from losing all his talents and disappearing because of it. She is strict with Ueki at times, especially when he looks like he is about to do something rash. Ai continuously tries to be his voice of reason, although her shallow antics and outspoken personality often annoys him. Later on in the series, she is given an ability by the King of the Celestial World Candidate, Inumaru, during Ueki's fight with Sano. However, her power's condition is that her opponent must perform a goody-two-shoes pose (raising the right leg backwards while putting both of the fists close to the mouth region). Once this power is activated, her opponent falls totally in love with glasses (usually Ai's) and will do anything to keep them from harm, like listening to Ai's orders or even defeat themselves. Also, they will not attack because they may accidentally break the glasses, and will do anything to prevent Ai from breaking them. The food she cooks tends to look rather odd and off-putting (usually with squirming octopus tentacles), but it still tastes good. It seems she may have a crush on Ueki as she often blushes when she sees him (especially when the manga series come to an end), but it is not admitted in the series. Kobayashi *Gender: Male *Age: 32 *Birth date: December 25 *Nickname: Mr. K (English), *Loves: Justice, Ueki, beer, baseball *Hates: Crickets fried in soy Kobayashi, nicknamed as Mr. K (Kobasen in the Japanese versions), is a teacher at Hinokuni Junior High School. Mr. K is also a King of the Celestial World Candidate who gives Ueki his power. He is Ueki's homeroom teacher and had been carefully studying him in order to judge his worth for the tournament. Kobayashi is usually a laid-back, forgetful, and friendly man, although he can be quite serious, depending on the situation. He has a very strong sense of justice, actually inspiring Ueki long ago when he saved him from falling off a building, and acts as both his mentor and role model. He is sent to Hell for saving (and thus helping) Ueki in his first fight against Robert Haydn. He then becomes Mori's god candidate. It is mentioned in the show that Kobayashi's least favourite food is fried crickets in soy. Seiichiro Sano *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Birth date: 6 February *Blood type: O *Ability: Change towels into iron *Ability Level 2: Turn iron into super magnets (includes changing its poles). Sano can change towels into iron by holding his breath, but due to the limitations of animation, he frequently uses his power without any apparent limitations; this is especially noticeable in battle sequences. Sano, a 9th grader at Inaho Junior High School, was known as the Genius of Robert's Ten while he was part of it. It is later revealed that the leader of Robert's Ten (Karlpaccho) had placed a Death Pentagon insect on Sano's King of the Celestial World Candidate Inumaru, that would kill him by instantly removing all his blood should Sano disobey him. Sano is highly competent and creative with his power, creating shields, springboards (spring), traps, and even boomerangs which he calls "boomerang cutter". He is a formidable opponent with a high aptitude for combat and is considered to be a genius by others. He is very cunning and works extremely well with others to create powerful combination attacks. His Level 2 power adds magnetic properties to his steel towels, of which he utilizes to great effect. Interestingly, he seems to possess an endless supply of towels, often pulling them out of his robe in rapid succession. When he does run out, he uses the towel tied around his forehead as a last resort. Additionally, he has a burn over his left eye which was caused during an accident with a hot spring. Still, he loves hot springs and hopes to win the blank talent to obtain the talent of hot spring discovery so he can build the greatest hot spring in the world for everyone to relax and enjoy. Inumaru *Gender: Male *Age: 28 *Birth date: January 5 *Blood type: A *Nicknames: *Hates: Physical exercise (it's because he has a low stamina) *Loves: Sunshine, watercress The King of the Celestial World Candidate who gave Sano his powers. The two officially pair up for the tournament when Sano risks his life to save a child from a burning building, and Inumaru does likewise despite Sano's threats. Inumaru's credo is that he can not ignore people in danger regardless of the reason, which prompts Sano to join, and to think of Inumaru as his friend rather than his Candidate. In Dogura Mansion, after being told that Sano joined Robert's Ten to save him from the Death Pentagon (a small black bug that Karlpacchio attaches to Wanko's neck, that would suck all of Wanko's blood out of him on command, thus killing him), he contrives to destroy himself, so that Sano can be freed from his obligation. He gives Mori his power, thus breaking the most important rule of the tournament, in order to force himself to go to Hell so that the others would be saved from certain circumstances that threaten the rest of the Ueki Team. He is the one who gave Mori her power. Was chosen as God at the end of the series. Rinko Jerrard *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Birth date: 24 December *Blood type: AB *Ability: Change beads into bombs She creates special accessories in order to use her beads in more constructive ways such as: *Rinko Rocket - Made of a special alloy and then filled with beads. She uses this to blast herself up into the air *Beads Cannon - Special metal tubes that are filled with beads and then go over her fingers so that she can detonate one bead and send the rest of them rapidly at her opponents. *Her recent accessory is a special glove with beads hidden inside when used with her power, producing a force impact that claims to be as great as a close-contact weapon. She comes from a rich family and in the past many people had pretended to be her friend so that she would buy them things. Disillusioned with the seeming coldheartedness of the world, she succumbs to Robert's hypnotic charisma and joins the Ten. Initially, Rinko has a crush on Robert since he treats her as a real friend, but she eventually sees Robert for what he really is and joins up with Ueki, indeed becoming his guardian and constant caretaker. Rinko's Celestial King Candidate is a man named Nikay, one of Margarette's followers whom she hasn't seen since the battle began. She loves all animals, taking an immediate liking to Tenko (whom she calls "Tenko-chan"), but her weakness for cute things makes her vulnerable to Ban's power. Note that it is wise not to insult her no matter what, for she has a side to her that makes her incredibly unhealthy for the person who insults her. She doesn't seem to realise that she has this "evil" side and fortunately for her that she forgets whatever her "evil" side says or does. This "evil" side seems to be activated whenever someone insults her. The only example of this is when Ban calls her an 'insect' which causes her to become furious and unlock her "evil" side. This "evil" side has no love for animals,as shown when she remorselessly swats away Ban's cute, living Pick with her special glove, then beats Ban by slapping him with the glove relentlessly. In another instance at the end of the manga series, she confesses her love to Robert, but Robert insults her (although he doesn't really meant to) by calling her "small fry". Robert becomes her second victim and has to be hospitalized for a fortnight. In the epilogue at the last episode of the anime, Ai says that Rinko and Robert only dated once but Rinko dumped Robert for unknown reasons. She is seen teaming up with Sano in various episodes. Hideyoshi Soya *Gender: Male *Birth date: 5 May *Blood type: O *Ability: Turn voices into portraits His ability to turn voices into portraits can make voices come out of them. The condition is that he needs to bend his fingers or toes. He is a power user that Ueki and Mori meet. He is prone to deception, using various novelty gags and tricks in a fight such as soy sauce bomber. He looks out for a group of kids at a place called the Sun House. His first King of the Celestial World Candidate, Nero, was a kind heavenly being that did not want to become the King of the Celestial World; he simply wanted to help out humans which he did at the Sun House. Soya offered to become gifted so that Nero could stay longer on Earth. Unfortunately, he helped Soya during a fight and was sent to Hell. Then, Soya received a new King of the Celestial World Candidate, Zack, whom he hates for turning out to be a jerk and wanting him to join forces with a nasty bunch of power users. He agrees to help Ueki when he hears that they can save Nero. Although sometimes cowardly and weak when Soya performs his sneak attacks in conjunction with his power he can be a formidable foe. In one occasion, he put his portraits on Sano's towels, then turned them back to voices in order to launch a sonic attack on Team Marylin. In addition, his ability to use his opponent voices as well work with his tricks making it easier to deceive his foes. At the end of the series, Ai refers him as the useless member of Team Ueki. In anime, Ai refers to him as the secret savior because he gave ueki one last zai before Ueki disappeared when he was hit by Ueki's Kurogane. Tenko (small) and (big) A large tailess yellow fox-like creature with a duiker-like horns on his head, ten blue beady eyes (with the main pair three to six times larger than the other pairs), black bat-like wings, brown stripes on his limbs and with no visible ears that helps Ueki awaken his celestial powers. He can also change his shape to fit onto Ueki's wrist like an arm protector used by goaltenders in ice hockey to give him advice, and seems to be able to communicate with Ueki telepathically. He is a Heavenly Beast who is something of a mutation among his kind (he is born as an ancient version of Heavenly Beast, which is a ferocious-looking Godzilla-sized fox-like creature instead of an adorable cat-sized genetically-engineered house pet). He is treated very poorly by Heavenly Beings and Ueki is the first to actually treat him with some kindness and respect. He is able to detect the power level of Heavenly Beings (his eyes lights up and changes colour to red depending on which level the Heavenly Being is on) and because of his mutations has a bigger version of what is called the "awakening organ" that can awaken the hidden powers within Ueki. Unfortunately, He can only use it to train Heavenly Beings up to 7 levels without dying for every Heavenly Being. This means that he can still use it to another Heavenly Being. Has an ability to spit out a large, roundish bunny creature that envelops Ueki and heals him within 12 hours (in the early episodes). Fairly harsh with Ueki at times, he is nevertheless happy to have found someone who actually needs him. He also is very useful at giving advice in a fight (he is not allowed to fight or he will be sent to Hell); in the jump rope fight he tells Ueki when the rope is coming. Again, he warns Ueki about the Marilyn team's location in the smoke. Anon Hanon in the English dub. He is from a race known as the Hellions, who come from the Protector clan. Anon can swallow and absorb people within himself, thus making their bodies his, as well as gaining whatever abilities they have such as Robert's power to make the ideal thing and his sacred treasures. With a surprisingly humble nature, he has a hard time understanding humans and tends to experiment on them with reckless curiosity. Although it appears that Margarette is his father it is actually a Hellion who swallowed Margarette using his appearance. Later in the series, he swallows King of the Celestial World who is "God" and changes up the rules of round 4. He first told Ueki that his dream is to destroy everything, but in fact, his real dream is to have someone who can defeat him. Robert Haydn *Gender: Male *Age: 14 (1 year younger than Rinko) *Ability: Produce bubbles that change the object's weight (Later revealed to be the ability to turn ideals into reality) *Ability Level 2: The ability to change gravity. *Hate: Humanity *Hobby: reading a book Robert Haydn (Arnun Vanichyanukroh) is a frightening person with an equally frightening power. His power may seem weak, but it easily defeated Ueki by disabling his trees and sending Ueki plummeting to his death from the sky. Like Ueki, he is a Heavenly Being, but it was not revealed until after Ueki discovered he was one himself. He proved to be the strongest among anything Ueki had ever battled because of his power to turn ideals into reality. It could do anything from making his sacred treasures indestructible or perfectly accurate no matter the circumstances. However, such a power comes at a price: Each time he uses this power, he sacrifices one year of his lifespan. His Level 2 power is revealed to the ability to change gravity at will. His Sacred Treasures also had different properties: His Kurogane resembles a spiky purple ball to Ueki's cannonball, his Masshu moves quickly as a face along the surface of the ground to Ueki's Masshu bursting out from the ground, his Pick was a giant drill to Ueki's extending pillar. To get rid of the other power users he created Robert's Ten. They act as his brawn, doing the fighting for him in order to prolong his lifespan. He is extremely ruthless and cold, with a deep hatred for humanity. This is due to his unfortunate past in which he was treated as a monster by the people of his town. After being betrayed by his friends and the people he loves, he grew to hate humanity and wishes to wipe out all existence. After his battle with Ueki in the Dogura Mansion, Robert began to doubt his ways thanks to Ueki's strong sense of justice, thereby forcing his God Candidate Margarette to feed him to Anon, who proceeded to carry out Robert's initial plan using Robert's body as a vessel. By the end of the series, he accepts Ueki's friendship and discards his goal of world destruction. http://img277.echo.cx/img277/8902/thelawofueki9a0br.jpg Margarette He is Robert's father and the King of the Celestial World Candidate who gives him his power. Margarette sends his own son to Earth as a child so that he could choose him for the tournament. He is not above sneaky tactics to ensure his son's victory. Later, his body is possessed by a Hellion with the intention of taking over Heaven. In this new form, he puts Ueki in his awakening organ (It turns out that his clan had eaten a lot of ancient Heavenly Beasts), and advances Ueki to his 9 and 10 star treasures.http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/7347/lawofueki47c5wl.jpg Robert's Ten The secret group of gifted students who fight for Robert Haydn. Kageo Kuroki *Gender: Male *Nickname: Black Shadow Man *Ability: Change his shadows into clay men He can create more than one clay man - even altering their appearance - which can confuse the enemy and thus keep them from finding the real Black Shadow. His favorite technique though is to create a giant clay man. If the sun disappears, so does his power. He was the captain of his school basketball team, but because of an unfair ruling that disqualified his team from entering a tournament, he became the unemotional person who joined ranks with Robert. During his fight with Ueki, he was defeated by a fellow member of Robert's Ten. Ueki luckily got through to him (with the help of Kuroki's little brother) and even though he was knocked unconscious he becomes good again. Kamui Rosso *Gender: Male *Nickname: White Shadow Man *Ability: Change his shadows into robots Kamui has little respect for anyone, adhering to the motto “I don’t need any robots that won’t listen to me.” After knocking Kageo, his fellow teammate out, Ueki knocks him out of the tournament with some cunning tree manipulation. Alessio Juliano *Gender: Male *Ability: Change dirt into a giant or miniature scythe (can be made into a hand made version in anime) He is very loyal to Robert and will not stand for just anyone to join the group. He is a very short-tempered individual whom Ueki cannot help but irritate. Upon realizing his heavenly powers, Ueki puts him down for the count with Kurogane. Don *Gender: Male *Ability: Change his ring into a rocket Don is very proud of his strength and he always has a huge grin on his face even though he has a very large mean streak to him. Don is easily pleased and flattered when somebody says he is strong, like in the manga, and likes to show off at certain times. Don has 320 talents, all of brute strength. In the manga, Don only has 52 talents, but their strength more than makes up for their number. Don presumably lost his talents by indiscriminately beating up people outside the tournament to show his power. Ueki retires him from the tournament with his newfound ability of Masshu. Marco Maldini *Gender: Male *Ability: Change tomatoes into magma An expert chef who is in charge of cooking for Robert's Ten. He gets very angry when anyone insults his cooking (like Ueki did when he dumped the soup on Alessio's head). Marco is one of the members who considers victory all that matters, nearly killing former teammates Don and Alessio with his magma, and threatening Rinko when she defects. Again, Masshu was the method Ueki used to defeat him. Rinko Jerrard, Kosuke Ueki & Seiichiro Sano Rinko and Sano were members of Robert's Ten for different reasons, but they later changed allegiances to Ueki's group. And though Ueki joined only to defeat the Robert's Ten and Robert himself, he was counted as an actual member. See above for more information. Oni *Gender: Male *Ability: Change bamboo swords into hedge clippers Oni wears an all black outfit with horns and a forehead protector which is actually a form of chain mail. He doesn't say much, but he is able to defeat most opponents quickly. He is shown defeating an unnamed opponent (Kagura in the anime) with the power to change leaves into blades, but because he defeated him so quickly, it is unknown if he used his sword or his hedge clippers. Usually seen with Becky. Ueki defeats him with Ranma. Becky Wolf *Gender: Female *Ability: Change BB bullets into meteorites The shortest member of the Ten, she hates to be ignored or being called small or a child. In spite of her tough appearance, in the Japanese version, she ends most of her sentences with the word, desu. Ueki retires her with Masshu. Taro Myojin *Gender: Male *Abilities: Change his whistles (the sound, not the object) into laser beams, change cards into saws. The saw can only be avoided by jumping. Dodging it will only result in it following the target. This is used in combination with the laser beam so that when they jump from the saw, they are easy targets for the laser beam. He was given powers by two King of the Celestial World Candidates who were in cahoots with each other, but changed their minds after seeing Robert in action. In the Japanese version, he has a speech impediment that often causes him to elongate his pronunciation of the consonant "s," but in the American dub he instead appends "like" to nearly each sentence he utters. Neither of these carries over into the English translation of the manga. Myojin fits the same personality type as most of the other Ten members, seeing friendship as weakness and showing no mercy. This makes for a very hard character shift from his goofy simpleton looks. Myojin was the one who recruited Ueki to join Robert's Ten. Ueki retires him with Masshu. Karlpaccho *Gender: Male *Nickname: Carpaccio *Ability: Copy another person's power, receive text messages with the opponent's thought, reverse one's position with the opponent's. Carl, Robert's second in command, has the power to copy another person's power. The condition is that he has to spend 24 hours within 10 meters of them. He used this to acquire the powers of all of the other members of Robert's Ten. He has two powers from outside the Ten which are the power to change the opponent's thoughts to a cell phone Text-message and the power to reverse one's position with the opponent's. He uses all of these powers in combat and may actually have had more, but it is unknown as he was knocked out by Ueki's Masshu. Carl is a very sneaky (yet ironically loud) type who isn't above underhanded tactics to get what he or Robert wants. In the manga, he is portrayed as somewhat girl-crazy, and even in the anime he says Robert's Ten should have more girls in it.http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/8200/thelawofueki183xw.jpg Yunpao *Gender: Male *Ability: Change electricity into sugar A rotund youth with "the power to change eletricity to sugar" when he opens his eyes open very wide. A replacement member of Robert's Ten. Utilises his limiting condition, as when he revert his eyes to normal size, the sugar turns back into electricity which can make for a devastating attack. Also, Yunpao uses strange poses to distract his enemies from his large eyes and appears to be quite acrobatic as well. Loves sweets. Ueki retires him with a Pick. Yunpao seems unsuited to being in Robert's Ten, seemingly possessing no evil. He does, however, become very annoyed when he is interrupted while eating. Kabara *Gender: Male *Ability: Change cloaks into wings He is a replacement member of Robert's Ten. He can also shoot out the feathers on his wings as he turns them into wing shurikens. He is an expert hunter (assassin in the English manga) and is able to shoot pachinko balls with as much power as a rifle bullet (In the manga, he throws kunais instead of pachinko balls). He is very fond of showing off his marksmanship skills, even to the point where he will shoot any target in front of him. Due to an exploding cossack hat during his battle with Ai at the Dogura Mansion, he is bald the second time he appears (In manga, he shaved his head bald for unable to win the battle). Kabara fits with most of the Robert's Ten because of his cold hunter nature. He felt no qualms about letting Ai suffocate during the Cossack Dance Battle, and believes that friendship is weakness. Rinko retires him with a combination of her powers with her new made weapons. Due to the nature of his match with Rinko, he develops a fear of cats. Tournament Teams There are five teams that made it to the final round of the tournament to choose the next King of the Celestial World. Other than Ueki's team, there is the Caption Team, Gurono Team, Marilyn Team and Barou Team. There is also Anon (disguised as Robert) and Li Ho who made it as teams of one each. Here are the various teams and their respective members. Team Caption Caption *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn his voice into a blue freezing gas that encases whatever it covers *Ability Level 2: Turn his voice into a red freezing gas that encases whatever it covers which he can then shatter easily Leader of Capucho Team. He has a level two power which is a red gas that freezes things and makes them easily shattered by his attack alone. He wants Hideyoshi to join his group so that he could use his own power to send his freezing voice from multiple directions. Tends to get impatient and repeat certain words and phrases. His name is also written as Kapucho and Caption. Mario *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn his body into a giant billiard ball He likes to give his attacks English names that sound absolutely absurd, such as calling his billiard attack Super Dynamic Elegant Ball (this may refer to Mario, the video game character, due to the game's use of the word super, as in Super Mario. They also have the same name). This is because the anime states that English is his best subject. Ugo *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn rubber balls into acid One of the power users that is trying to get soya to join up with them. He is quite gullible and constantly falls for Soya's tricks, even though he claims he won't be fooled. Soya defeats him by stuffing nattō soybeans down his shirt and squirting wasabi sauce up his nose. Nico *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn his hair into a high-powered drill He likes to attack from the ground where he can surprise people. One of the gifted that is trying to get Soya to join up with them. He is very vain, especially when it comes to his hair, and also tends to use the word beautiful in his sentences. He looks more like a beautiful girl rather than a boy and has a tendency to wear girlish clothes. During the Battle Game, though, in the last few minutes of Ueki Team against Marilynn Team, Nico can be more mature than he was before. Zack *Gender: Male Soya's current King of the Celestial World Candidate who is actually a malicious individual who wants Soya to join his newly formed group to win the tournament. Team Grano Grano Voiced by Isshin Chiba (Japanese) *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn a toy model into a real life working version *Ability Level 2:Allows him to properly operate the real life working versions he made He is the leader of Team Grano. He has the ability to turn a toy model (even a broken one) into a real life working version but he is required to play the toy model once and he can only carry ten of them with him. His level Two power is that he can control whatever he makes come to life. The condition for this power is that he has to believe whatever he is doing is right. He claims this is easy, because as far as he is concerned, anyone who stands in his way is evil. In manga, his condition for the power is playing with the toy to make it become real. He loves toy models and know about everything related to toys. Seems to put up a nice guy front but is actually quite mean. Beaten by Ueki and his model clone created by Grano himself (he had ordered the clone to attack the evil before it, which the clone interpreted to mean Grano). Pecol *Gender: Male *Ability: Change photos into toy models He is a very timid individual and has the ability to change photos into toy models. When teamed with Pecol, Grano is unstoppable because he has endless supply of models to use. Pecol once saw his friend getting beaten up, but did nothing to help him because he was too afraid. He longs to be strong, but ends up being duped by Grano. He is later inspired by Ueki to follow his own path towards finding strength. Guitar *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn his clothing into a barrier *Ability Level 2:Turn his opponents clothing into a barrier and attacks within it. He is able to turn his clothing into a barrier. His level Two is to attack within the barrier he makes on his opponent, but he cannot use his ability on more than a person at a time. He lied about his power saying he was invulnerable and that he could send out soundwaves, but that was just to scare his enemies. He loves music, particularly karaoke, thus his name rhyming with a musical instrument but he is not very good at it. He has a tendency to use the word 'baby' even during the battle between him and Ueki. Mūnin *Gender: Male *Ability: Make bad puns to become real He enjoys traditional poetry and tends to talk in a haiku pattern. He has the power to make bad puns become real on his opponents once he/she laughs. He is also able to turn the word attack on himself to attack his enemies. He is seen wearing a ratty scarecrow-style hat. Pastello Voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai(Japanese) Brett Bauer(English) *Gender: Male *Ability: Make his drawing into a portal Pastello likes painting and expresses himself through colors like "lucky purple" and "happy pink". He can make his drawings into a portal and using his large brush, he can tickle the opponent through the portal, thus making them laugh and become exposed to Mūnin's word attacks. Team Marilyn Marilyn Carrey *Gender: Female *Ability: Turn one second into ten seconds for herself *Ability Level 2:Double her attack power She uses this power to make her look like she's using super speed. Her Level 2 is the ability to double her attack power, but it's only limited to 10 minutes. When she activates it, a gauge appears on her neck and she will collapse after the gauge empties. Reason of her defeat is her level 2. Marylin, along with the rest of her team, grew up in a war zone in an unnamed country, so they spent their lives in training. Once the war was over, her family joined the upper class. She claims to be proud of her upbringing and how she only feels truly alive when she is fighting, but this is a facade. She holds onto a childhood promise to her dead war buddies that forces her to keep fighting, despite her actual distaste for the act. Memory *Gender: Female *Ability: Turn her plans into reality She uses her power with Putting's to make a combination attack. This, however, was taken out temporarily by Hideyoshi blocking her sketch pad with one of his portraits, and the loss of Pudding earlier so she has no materials. In her fight with Ai, Memory is forced to fall back on hand-to-hand combat. She is the first "victim" of Mori's power. A very competent field leader who acts as a spotter from higher ground. She is also the smartest and the strictest of the team. Matthew *Gender: Male *Ability: Triple his pair of hands His power is the ability to triple his pair of hands, making him have six arms. When used with his military weapons, he can hold either six guns or two guns and two bazookas. Matthew is something of a flirt when it comes to ladies and thought Sano's dream was pointless if it didn't include women. Like all the members of the Marilyn team, he just wants to see Marilyn smile. Wears an eyepatch. Defeated by Sano's level 2. Baron *Gender: Male *Ability: Able to move to wherever his knife is when he throws it *2nd Ability: After he moves, everything within 10 meters is stuck to the ground, including himself. Baron is a knife user. He has the ability to move to wherever his knife is when he throws it. His level two is to immobilize himself and his opponent to the ground if he teleports within one meter of the person. An honest and naive fellow and he always refers to himself in the third person in the Japanese version. This is toned down alittle but still existent in the Gainax dub. Baron is very loyal to Marilyn and can be quite gullible because he is tricked by Ueki repeatedly. After a long fight in which Ueki discovers his own unique fighting style, Ueki temporarily takes him out with Masshu. Putting Voiced by Kaori Fukuhara (Japanese) Ian Wolach (Engliah) *Gender: Male *Ability: Changing his mouth into a dimensional portal He uses his power with Memory's to transport materials above the enemy, while she uses her power to change them into traps. He also uses his portal to hold smaller weapons such as grenades. Temporarily taken out by running into one of Memory's traps in the smoke, when she thought he was Soya, because Sano had blocked his mouth portal with a gag which also stopped him from speaking. Soya then put his portrait on Putting's back, and then spoke to make it appear it was him. Team Barou (dedicated to help Robert) (All of them are Heavenly Beings) Barou Escarotte *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn past visions into reality He used this power in conjunction with his Sacred Treasures to create endless attacks. Largely concerned with achieving his goals, throwing aside anything that gets in the way of said objective. Notably, he cannot use any Sacred Treasures other than Kurogane, Masshu, and Galiper with his power, as all the other Sacred Treasures are attached to the body,and using his power with them would recreate his past selves, and defeating one of his past selves would defeat him. He has a very sad past because he accidentally used Kurogane on his adoptive mother when he mistakes her as a burglar breaking into their home. She fell into a coma for several years and wakes up terrified when he actually does use his Kurogane on several burglars. At that point, he ran out of their house thinking that he is a monster and joined Robert along with the rest of the team. Ban Dicoot *Gender: Male *Ability: To animate things He has the ability to animate things, usually with adorable faces attached to them. Likes to use the phrase To the max a lot, and is impulsive and aggressive in contrast to his more reserved teammates. He sports a green ducktail hairdo. Like Rinko, he adores all things cute (however tries to act tough to hide it from his enemies) , but he is the first person to fall victim to Rinko's "evil" side for calling her an insect and a small fry. Diegostar *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn all things invisible and colorless He has the ability to turn all things invisible and colorless. He is prone to talks of manliness and wisdom. Although he's looking like an adult, he's younger than Sano. Kilnorton *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn Calculation into reality He has an I.Q. of 179, but strangely, even though he has a high I.Q., he is constantly outsmarted by Ai, implying he's not street smart or very guiible. He also has the talent of calculating. He named his glasses Bianca, after falling in love with them during his fight with Ai. Mori suspects he is a pervert, but he denies these claims and states that he has an I.Q of 179 as a counter. Mori defeated Kilnorton using her I.Q. Kilnorton's ability was not revealed during the series. At the end of the anime,he still falls in love with his glasses without Ai using her power on him, and mutters "Glasses...glasses...glasses...", creeping Ai out. Heavenly Beings and God Candidates God He is the current King of the Celestial World who sets up this whole tournament. As shown in the anime, God is a pervert who likes women and drinking. In a flashback, he was inspired to start the tournament, due to the actions of Ueki's adoptive mother, Haruko Ueki, who at the time was a high school student just before she was deceased. He started the tournament to give all beings, whether human or heavenly being, a chance to create their own futures. Although his front is a mindless idiot who likes to slack off, he actually very wise and powerful. According to a text box in the English manga, he lives in a skyscraper in the USA. He's considered the best King of the Celestial World in history, which is a fact that he is very proud of. Although he was pierced by Anon's Ranma, he survived and was later shown in hospital, and also managed to restore some of the years to Robert's life that Anon had used up. Yodogawa *Nickname: Yodogawa replaces Kobayashi as Ueki’s King of the Celestial World candidate. Yo-chan had a deal with another more promising King of the Celestial World Candidate, Margarette, to get Ueki to lose as soon as possible in order to take a cushy job as his assistant advisor. He does his best to persuade Ueki to quit the tournament, but never succeeds. He rejoins to help Ueki later and apologizes for his previous behavior when Ueki is forming his team. He is at least a level 6 Heavenly Being, since in one episode, he used Raika to transport the rest of Ueki's team to stop Tenko's deadly final training. For the rest of the series, he is seen either helping Team Ueki or ingratiating himself with Kobayashi and Inumaru. Pag A heavenly being who sent his son, Kosuke, to Earth as a baby with the same selfish intents as Margarette; to choose his son for the tournament so that he himself could benefit. Unfortunately for him, he was not chosen as a King of the Celestial World Candidate, as Margarette was. He does, however, seem to express regret when he meets up with Ueki and company later in the anime, not revealing his true identity to Ueki due to his shame. Pag also teaches Ueki a way to advance to his Level 2 power stating that it would be "the first and last time" he would aid Ueki. It is to be known in a later episode that he is Ueki's real father. Lafferty The King of the Celestial World Candidate who gave Taira his powers. She tried to cheat during a fight by giving Taira more water and was sent to Hell for it. Ganju The King of the Celestial World Candidate who gave Li Ho his powers. He is also Li Ho's coach, and Li Ho wears a hat that looks like his but with different colors. Not even Ganju himself has seen Li Ho use his powers before. Other power users Maruo Taira *Gender: Male *Ability: Change water that he gargles in his mouth into fire Usually likes to just blast fire, but he can manipulate it by gargling, sometimes making it into an explosive fireball. He wants the talent of manipulation if he wins. He was Ueki's first fight, and he lost after being hit by one tree. Hayao Adachi *Gender: Male *Ability: Change cotton into stakes Adachi wants to obtain the talent of running because he absolutely loves track but he is not a very good runner. He loses when he meets Ueki, who Adachi is envious of for his talent to run, but promises to keep running and maybe even beat him someday. He is the parody of Kazuma Azuma in the anime Yakitate!! Japan. Li Ho *Gender: Male *Ability: Change his fighting will into power(never used). Change Hair into Telescoping Bat(Manga only) Li Ho considers Ueki his rival and wants to become a strong fighter in honor of his father, who fell victim to the plague. Originally, he fights Ueki using a move he calls the but succumbs to its weakness when Ueki grabs hold of his shoulders. He covers this weakness in Round 4 by rotating his arms and shoulders, but his technique fails once again when Anon grips onto his head to stop his movement. During the third round, Li Ho displays a distinct growth in power, utilizing his inner power to perform powerful attacks. Channeling his power into his feet, for instance, allows him rapid movement. Li Ho has developed a defense called Tai Chi Chuan which is a circular strike used to repel any attack. Ueki battles him before facing Marylin, and learns new ways to use his powers and skills in battle. Junichi Baba *Gender: Male *Nickname: B.J. *Ability: Change coins into whirlwinds B.J. loves hip-hop music. He has a tendency to lie a lot, particularly about who he is when fighting other power users. When we first meet him he convinces another power user that he is Robert Haydn. His defeat at the real Robert Haydn's hands spurs Ueki to challenge him the first time. He is somewhat a pervert especially towards Ai. During Ueki's first battle with him, he maximizes the speed of his whirlwinds to see her underwear and during their second meeting, he rubbed her body which resulted with a punch his face. Bolo T. *Gender: Male *Ability: Turn his forehead into diamond whenever he puts his hands in his pockets He tends to just headbutt his opponents. Has many talents which he uses quite skillfully in battle. He often incorporates the word "jan" at the end of his sentences. This is changed to "yo" in the English anime. Monjiro Oniyama *Gender: Male *Ability: Change dirt into cannonballs *Nickname: Onimon He believes in fair and square fights. He has a tendency to shorten words and phrases, and he has 299 talents. He loves his home village and wants the village building talent if he wins in order to build his own village back up. He teaches Ueki some basic fighting techniques to help win the fight against the Black Shadow, (Kurokage) the first person Ueki meets of Robert's 10. Manga only Fukusuke Hibiki Appeared exclusively in the manga. Ueki is pursued by a boy named Fukusuke Hibiki, who is convinced that Ueki is a "tree demon king" from a children's book. When Myojin holds up his card the first time he uses his power in the manga, it is a card with the title "The Tree Demon King and The Hero". Ueki's family Gengoro Ueki *Gender: Male Ueki's adoptive father. He is a writer and likes anything weird or unusual. Rather than being shocked or scared at peculiar things, he shouts in excitement, especially when he saw Tenko for the first time ever. He went nuts, as Ueki had predicted, over Tenko, squeezing and stretching his face. He also enjoys sports very much. Extremely energetic. He often says, Reality is Stranger than Fiction! Shoko Ueki *Gender: Female Ueki's stunningly beautiful adoptive sister, she is a student in a nursing school. She is extremely protective of Ueki, and when she first hears that he has taken part in the battle game, she reacts by complaining about all the bruises and scraped knees he will get, and that she could not bare the thought of him getting hurt. In the series, she likes to play video games, owning a myriad of games along with the PlayStation 2, a Dreamcast and a GameCube consoles. She is very enthusiastic about playing video games with Ai. Haruko Ueki *Gender: Female Ueki's adoptive mother. She died in a car accident the same day in which Ueki arrived on Earth. She is the first person God meets while on a trip on Earth twenty-five years before when he is a newly elected god, when she was a high school student. Her maiden surname is Ueki and she mentions that she has a boyfriend who is a writer, which is also Gengoro's occupation. Her daughter is her spitting image with the exception that Haruko wears her hair in a ponytail. References Law of Ueki, The characters ja:うえきの法則の登場人物 zh:植木的法則角色列表